huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas
Thomas is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, Survivor: Gabon, Survivor: Philippines, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains and Survivor: Fiji. Survivor: Panama Thomas started the game in Survivor: Panama on the orange La Mina tribe. He and Brendan quickly made a friendship and promised to look out for each other, but needed more people in their group for the numbers. After losing the first immunity challenge, La Mina was one of three tribes that attended the Triple Tribal Council. Brendan and Thomas voted for Natalia who they considered a challenge liability, but Charlie was voted out. Thomas thought he was in a good position with his allies and the rest of the tribe, but Natalia informed him that Brendan was trying to campaign for Thomas' elimination. When La Mina lost again, Brendan was blindsided and Thomas hoped that his alliance with Natalia would remain strong. This was not the case, and Thomas was voted out when La Mina lost for the third time in a row. Voting History Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Thomas returned for Survivor: San Juan Del Sur on the orange Coyopa tribe. One of his allies, Mitchell was voted out on Day 3 in the Double Tribal Council. With less options, Thomas was forced to make more social bonds with his tribe mates and was safe because of it. At the Tribe Switch, Thomas was left on Coyopa with Marina, Katrina and Joel. At the first elimination, the original Coyopa's brought in an outsider from Hunahpu to eliminated Skye. Feeling safe in his position, Thomas began to think ahead and formed an alliance with Hunahpu. Without being careful of the deal, the original Hunahpu members joining Coyopa chose to target Thomas for their safety. Thomas was blindsided on Day 17, missing out on the merge by four days. Survivor: Gabon Survivor: Gabon was Thomas' third attempt for the win. He was originally placed on the Kota tribe and was safe for the first 4 tribal councils because Fang lost consecutive challenges. The tribes were then switched, where Thomas stayed on Kota with Erinn, Leo, Domenic and Aisha. They won the next two challenges, with Tison and Richard being voted out. On Day 16, Kota had to send a member home. Aisha made allies with Skye and Ryan, causing friction amongst her original tribe members. That and the fact she won the season prior meant she was voted out. After Travis was eliminated, the tribes switched yet again, with Thomas being placed on Fang, staying with Erinn and Domenic once again. However, the tribe never had to go to tribal council and they all made the merge. When the tribes merged, Domenic was considered a threat and was promptly voted out. Thomas remained quiet and strategic, staying in a majority alliance with Skye, Erinn and Ryan. By Final 5, Ryan was blindsided, almost guaranteeing Thomas a spot in the Final Three. Vanessa, an outsider was voted out at the Final Four. At the Final Tribal Council, Ryan respected Thomas' kindness and loyalty, but did not get enough votes to win, making him the Co Runner-Up. Survivor: Philippines In his fourth attempt, Thomas began Survivor: Philippines on the blue Matsing tribe. He quickly formed a four person alliance with Natalia, Alexander and Jasmine. When Matsing and Kalabaw had to go to a Double Tribal Council, Thomas' alliance voted for Domenic for his previously strong gameplay. However, the votes ended in a tie between him and Natalia. At the revote, Natalia was voted out. Jessica was voted out at the next Matsing Tribal Council after Domenic used a Hidden Immunity Idol to save himself. When Matsing lost again, the votes were tied between Alexander, Marina and Thomas. Thomas scrambled to the remaining castaways and saved himself, but lost an ally in the process. At this point, Thomas was switched into the new Tandang tribe with former tribe mates Marina and Katrina. In a tough situation, the three formed an alliance and were saved when the original Tandang members turned on each other. That, coupled with many immunity wins meant that the power trio made it to the merge. At the second merged tribal council, Domenic was voted out for his strong gameplay. Montana and Tison were also voted out as a result of a Hidden Immunity Idol and a Tie-Breaking Revote. At this point, the remaining post-switch Kalabaw's formed a majority alliance and were aiming to target the post-switch Tandang's. Thomas, fearful of his position, voted for Marina. However, she used an idol and saved herself. She later realised who voted for her and lost trust in him. After Mitchell used an idol, Thomas was voted out for being deemed untrustworthy on Day 35. At the Final Tribal Council, Thomas voted for the eventual Sole Survivor, Mitchell, to win. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains For his underdog gameplay during his previous seasons, Thomas was placed on the Heroes tribe in Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. He began to form an alliance with the strong alpha-males of the tribe and was successful in voting out Vanessa, Hayden and Summer. However, Skye, being one of his allies, was voted out as a result of a Hidden Immunity Idol. The cracks in the alliance were clear and the Gabon finalists were targeted. Erinn was voted out when the Heroes lost again. Fearful of his position, Thomas began to work harder around camp to prove his worth. However, this was proven useless and his former allies voted him out on Day 15. Voting History Survivor: Fiji During Survivor: Fiji, Thomas was put on the blue Kuneho tribe of finalists for his appearance in Gabon. The tribe quickly lost the first immunity challenge, along with Kabayo. Thomas previously played with Vanessa and Aiden as opposition and never worked with him. Only with Matthew as an ally, he was voted out on Day 2. Voting History Trivia *Thomas is the first male player to be eliminated due to an idol play. *Thomas along with Jade, Rick, and Lateysha have both been the subject of multiple Tribal Councils where they were tied in votes, resulting Tie-Breaking Revotes. *For his physical ability shown in his previous seasons, Thomas was considered for the Brawn tribe of Survivor: Japan, but he was ultimately cut. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Castaways Category:Survivor: Gabon Castaways Category:Survivor: Philippines Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: Fiji Castaways